1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting and confirming the feed of a film in a camera using a roll film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera having a film feeding device for drawing out a roll film from a film magazine, a cassette or the like and winding the film on a film take-up spool after the film has passed the imaging plane of an object, if the film is not positively engaged with the take-up spool and sprocket during the loading of the film, the feed of the film by the manual operation of a film advance lever or the wind-up operation by an electric driving device cannot be accomplished. Accordingly, before photographing, it is necessary to confirm that the engagement of the film with the take-up spool has been positively effected in order to provide normal feeding of the film. To confirm the positive engagement of the film with the take-up spool in the film feeding device of such camera, a visual confirmation method has been largely adopted such as monitoring from outside of the camera the rotation of a rewinding crank shaft rotated with the shaft of a film magazine. However, such confirmation method is liable to be omitted and such omission has often resulted in a failure.
In recent years, with the advance of the automatization of cameras, various propositions have been made to the take-up spool and other parts so as to enable the engagement of the film with the take-up spool to be accomplished simply and positively. Also, various cameras provided with an easy loading device for film are known. Especially, there is known a camera in which, simply by placing the leader portion of a film on the peripheral surface of the take-up spool and closing the back lid of the camera, the film is taken up on the spool. In this camera, the leader portion of the film is urged against the rubber-filmed peripheral surface of the spool to prevent the film from separating from the spool. However, in the existing circumstances, there is no technique of ensuring complete film loading even for the installation of the film leader portion onto the rubber-filmed peripheral surface of the spool by the photographer in an incomplete form (for example, placing the film leader portion obliquely with respect to the shaft of the spool) or for unexpected happenings such as damage to the film leader portion.